Titania Descends: Erza Joins the Fray
Titania Descends: Erza Joins the Fray is an event that takes place during the Galuna Island arc. Prologue After having successfully brought down Angelica, Lucy confronts Sherry Blendy in battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 6-7 Sherry activates her Doll Attack and brings forth a tree, utilizing it to attack Lucy. Lucy responds by summoning Taurus, who defeats the tree and subsequently attacks Sherry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 8-11 However, Sherry uses her Magic to control Taurus' mind, taking control of him and using him to strip Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 12-15 In response, Lucy forces Taurus' gate to close, much to Sherry's surprise, and challenges her herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 16-17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 34, Page 1 Lucy summons Plue to the battle, with Sherry immediately taking control of his mind and making him attack Lucy. However, due to his lack of strength and stamina, his attacks are rendered useless, much to the dismay of Sherry, who summons a rock doll in response and uses it to chase Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 34, Pages 3-5 Lucy is soon chased to the sea, where she realizes she can summon Aquarius. Though initially hesitant due to Aquarius entangling her as well, Lucy sees an advantage in this and heads to the water where she summons the water bearer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 34, Pages 6-8 As spirit and master begin to argue, Sherry takes control of Aquarius, just as Lucy wanted. Sherry gives the order to take care of Lucy with her Magic, to which Aquarius easily obliges, summoning a large wave which washes the two girls away after which Aquarius takes her leave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 34, Pages 9-12 Dizzy from the attack, Lucy and Sherry stumble around until they find one another, quickly starting a cat fight in which Lucy knocks out Sherry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 34, Pages 13-14 As Lucy rests on the ground, Angelica appears from above, ready to smash Lucy. Unable to move her legs, Lucy is helpless.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 34, Pages 15-16 However, just as she is about to be crushed, Erza arrives and knocks the giant rat far away, saving Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 34, Pages 17-18 Seeing the angry look on Erza's face, Lucy apologizes for taking the mission without permission but insists that they complete it and save the villagers. However, Erza isn't interested and says they'll face punishment for defying the master.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 34, Pages 19-21 Erza's Decision The next morning, Gray Fullbuster wakes up in a strange area and, immediately leaving to find out where he is. He is soon met by a villager who explains that he is in a storage area, where everyone is taking shelter after the destruction of the village the previous night.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 35, Pages 2-3 Gray is upset about Lyon having destroyed the village but is told that thanks to Natsu and Lucy, nobody was hurt. Upon asking for their location, he is directed into a tent whereupon he is immediately met by an angry Erza Scarlet and a tied-up Lucy and Happy. Erza immediately asks Gray why he didn't return with Natsu and Lucy like he was supposed to. Upon asking where Natsu is, Erza states she wishes to know as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 35, Pages 4-6 By flying, Happy found out Natsu had defeated Lyon's two men but was nowhere to be found himself and so they came after Gray instead. Erza states that once they find Natsu, they're returning to the guild. Gray asks how she can do that since she must now know about the state of the village, to which she asks why it concerns them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 35, Pages 7-8 Gray tells her they need to help the villagers but Erza states that since the request was sent to other guilds, one of them should deal with it officially, as Gray expresses his disappointment in her. Erza angrily puts a sword to his face and tells him he can't break guild rules but Gray pushes the sword away, telling her she can do as she wishes but he's made his decision.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 35, Pages 9-12 With that, Gray exits the tent and leaves the others behind. An angry Erza quickly cuts the ropes off Lucy and Happy, telling them that they're going to take care of the job, though they'll still be punished.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 35, Pages 13-14 Aftermath On the outside, Gray is followed by the girls and Happy as he explains that Lyon's objective is to defeat Deliora once it is released from the ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Page 12 Explaining how Ur sacrificed herself to seal the demon, Gray reveals that Lyon views defeating it as the only way to surpass her and tells everyone of what happened 10 years ago when Deliora destroyed his home and he was found by Ur and Lyon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 16-19 Gray tells them that Ur took him under her wing and taught him Ice-Make but one day, he found Deliora's location and chose to confront it, leaving Ur and Lyon behind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 2-9 At the same time, the group notices that the ruins have been tilted and assume that Natsu was behind it, knowing that now the moonlight can't reach Deliora. However, the group is immediately confronted by a group of masked people who claim they won't let them get away. Knowing that Gray must be the one to stop Lyon, Erza tells him to go ahead and says she'll deal with the masked people herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Pages 10-12 References Navigation